Orie
"Strange... I will never forget what happened tonight, or about you. So, I suggest you pass on in peace." Orie Ballardiae'Confirmed as the official spelling on French-Bread Twitch broadcast on October 31st 2017 (オリエ・バラーディア) is an Executor of Licht Kreis who sent to investigate the high influx of In-Birth activity in Kanzakai . She is one of the first twelve characters who debuted in UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH. Background ''Executor of the Licht Kreis She is an execution officer of the Licht Kreis -- an organization with their minds set on annihilating the Voids, and maintaining the peace for mankind. Having lost her parents at a young age, she was raised with an institution of the organization. To repay her debt to society, and to ensure there are no more children who suffer the same fate she has, Orie takes a stand and fights. Tonight, on orders of the Licht Kreis, she travels to the metropolis to investigate the large surge in In-Births, and the movements of the ever-expanding Amnesia. All the while, she also searches for the "Void who speaks" -- the creature responsible for her parents' deaths.Introduction on the official site Information Orie was sent on an undercover mission by Zenith in order to keep an eye on Amnesia's activities. At the same time she continues her studies in the same school as Hyde. Despite her devotion to the Licht Kreis, there were times where Orie feels very shameful towards the actions of the more questionable members, leading her to sometimes handle things of her own accord, especially since she's been on the look out for one of her fellow members. Appearance Orie is a young woman with long blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a white hairband, a long grayish-blue dress that goes down to the bottom of her legs with bronze designs, white thigh-high stocking and silver high heels shoes (which are apparently up to 15 cm high). Personality Orie is a kind-hearted young woman with a strong sense of justice. Having been rescued and trained to be able to fight Voids, Orie is extremely loyal to Licht Kreis and fights to uphold the peace and order that it brings to the world. However, although Orie does not doubt the intentions of the organization, she can't help but feel that Licht Kreis may not be as noble as she believed due to the extremely questionable actions of some of her fellow members - particularly Erika Wagner. Story Ten years before the game's story takes place, Orie's parents were devoured by a Void right before her eyes. That Void was a special kind of Void who could speak human language. Orie was then saved by a member of Licht Kreis who brought her to their orphanage. There she learned all the basics about the things surrounding the Hollow Night. She also became good friends with Mika, Kaguya and Lex who she met in the same orphanage. They decided to start an Execution Team together. Ever since then, Orie and her friends have been fighting against the Voids to make sure no one else has to suffer the same fate as they did. Orie personally has also been on a search for that mysterious Void who spoke human language on that fated day years ago... '''Episode: "A Just Messenger" ("純潔なる使者) 11 months before the actual story starts, Orie receives an order from Zenith and heads to Japan. Lex had already been there for some time to investigate the area. Their target is told to be the force that's been gaining power recently, an organization by the name of "Amnesia". Lex picks her up at the airport. On the train heading for their destination, Lex quickly briefs Orie about the current situation in Kanzakai and gives her information on her cover and the school she will be going to, while also discussing Licht Kreis' history. After getting off the train, Lex invites Orie to a nearby café for something to eat. There, Orie senses an angry glare and investigates it. To Orie's surprise, she finds that Erika had also been given an assignment on the same area. The two of them are something like rivals who had often clashed during the combat practice back at the Licht Kreis HQ. Orie's orders were to investigate Amnesia while making sure to continue her studies. She assumes the alias "Orie Harada" (原田 織依) and then transfers to one of the high-school in Kanzakai. During her first days in the new school, Hyde helps out Orie in getting used to the new school. The two become friend thanks to this. Arcade Mode Orie heads into the Hollow Night to find the leader of "Amnesia" who goes by the name of "Paradox". On the way, Orie encounters her fellow classmate Hyde and both discover the others true identity. Orie confront Hilda near the Abyss, but is then interrupted by Merkava who had come to devour Hilda's EXS. Orie is amazed that she had finally found a Void that speaks human language. She tries to interrogate Merkava to make sure that he's the one who killed her parents, but Merkava cannot recall such events. In the end, Orie leaves Merkava alive and flees the scene. During the Night, Mika who had been missing for several months finally makes her way to Kanzakai and reunites with her best friend, Orie. After this, Orie asks Zenith to see that Mika can stay in her apartment and help during her mission. Abilities When Orie became an official Executor for the Licht Kreis, she was granted a weapon from their leader, AdelheidDetails about weapon and ability confirmed in French-Bread Information Section on July 26th 2019. The weapon she received was a rapier called the Guardian of Law and Order, The Ruler ( ) which she currently uses as her weapon. It was specifically made for Orie. It's made metal which was them purified with holy water and strengthened with holy magic.Details about weapon and ability confirmed in French-Bread Information Section on July 26th 2019 Orie's ability Thanatos ( ) is the "EXS of Purity" ( ) which makes it possible for Orie to gather 'holy power', give it a shape and materialize "Thanatos" like an avatar. Thanatos takes a form of a swordswoman, although her face is hidden beneath a mask. Thanatos wields a large sword that is good at both offense and defense. The sword is also long and covers the range which Orie's rapier can't reach. Orie's desire to protect others from a fate like hers, is what gives Thanatos its visual appearance. It is referred as "Thanatos" by Orie because she thinks it's a being that brings death to the Void. Most of her EXS goes to materializing Thanatos, so but Orie herself can also wield the 'holy power'. Some of her rapier attacks utilizes small amounts of EXS.Details about weapon and ability confirmed in French-Bread Information Section on July 26th 2019. Musical Theme |-|Official= |-|Localized (UNIst only)= Introduction Text |-|Exe:Late (JP)= She controls. For the law which carries the heavy fate with which it was charged on the small back. A thin arm and a thin sword. The point of a sword turns on the monster which took the dearest parents. Light with which the body is filled. That and the melody to play are sung aloud purely. The girl who hung up justice. The figure will remain in people's eyelid deeply. |-|Exe:Late (EN)= She judges. And hopes that the heavy weight place on her frail shoulders may one day be lifted. Delicate physique and delicate sword -- its point aimed at the monster responsible for her parents' death. Light fills her body, and the melody she sings resonates throughout the city. The girl, a beacon of justice... no doubt her shadow will burn in the eyelids of her enemies. |-|Original= She judges. To undertake the severe destiny on her weak shoulder. Her weak arms and fine sword. The sword points at the monster who took the lives of her dearest parents. The light shines on her body. The purification melody sings loudly. The girl advocates her justice. Her figure would leave a vivid impression upon people's pupils. |-|Location Test= Her ability is the ability to recall a magic doll for which the "pure embodiment" she imagines is enough. The innocent barrel defence person who doesn't know tainting is a girl friend. I hope and don't permit all intervention to a request. Movelists UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH } EX: オブリークスエッジ'' | ↓↙← + A or B or C *Air OK *EX Able |- | class="head left" | → Thick and Fast シックアンドファースト | ← + A during grounded Command Order |- | class="head left" | → Succession サクセッション | ← + B or C during grounded Command Order |- | class="head left" | Sealing Hoplon シーリングホプロン | ↓↓ + A or B or C *EX Able |- | class="head left" | Sacred Spire セイクリッドスパイア | ←↙↓↘→ + C *Consumes 100% EXS |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | Infinite Worth (Consumes 200% EXS) |- | class="head left" | Luminous Embrace ルミナスエンブレイス | ←↙↓↘→ + D |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | Infinite Worth EXS (Consumes 200% EXS) |- | class="head left" | Rest In Peace レストインピース | A · B · C · D simultaneously Usable when below 30% health |} Check the details about Orie's gameplay from here! BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle }'' | ↓↙← + A or B *Air OK |- | class="head left" | → Thick and Fast シックアンドファースト | A or B or C after grounded A version of Command Order |- | class="head left" | → Succession サクセッション | A or B or C after grounded B version of Command Order |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | Extra Skills |- | class="head left" | EX Divine Thrust EX ディバインスラスト | ↓↘→ + C *Consumes Skill Gauge by 1 |- | class="head left" | Qblique's Edge オブリークスエッジ | ↓↙← + C *Air OK *Consumes Skill Gauge by 1 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | Distortion Skill |- | class="head left" | Sacred Spire Lucent セイクリッドスパイ ルーセント | ↓↘→ + B · C simultaneously *Consumes Skill Gauge by 2 |- | class="head left" | Luminous Embrace ルミナスエンブレイス | ↓↙← + B · C simultaneously *Consumes Skill Gauge by 2 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | Distortion Skill Duo |- | class="head left" | Luminous Embrace ルミナスエンブレイス | P during the main character's Distortion Skill *Consumes Skill Gauge by 2 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | Astral Heat (Consumes Skill Gauge by 9 via Level 4 Resonance Blaze) |- | class="head left" | Rest In Peace レストインピース | ↓↓↓ + B · C simultaneously Usable with only one partner remaining on both sides |} Gallery Creation & Development The blue-haired justice character of the game was originally very similar looking young male called "Londrekia". However, at a certain point of development the team went thought their characters to notice that there were way too many guysDengeki Online interview on July 2014. They decided to scrap some completely. Londrekia's basic idea was passed on to create a heroine character. It is also told that originally "Londrekia"'s playstyle was extremely complex. He himself attacked the opponent with rapier thrusts while commanding an enslaved Void at the same time. However, the gimmick was that the Void couldn't move too far away from its coffin, so the player also needed to control that. After they changed the character gender and created Orie, many of the team members were thinking that such an expect-oriented gamestyle isn't good for "heroine character"Mook interview. In the end, Orie's gameplay was simplified by only commanding Thanatos to do follow-up attacks. Londrekia's complicated gamestyle where you attack the opponent from both sides was eventually inherited by Chaos. When the console version of Exe:Late[st] released, "Londrekia" design was revealed to have been salvaged in a form of Londrekia Light. Although, the name and blue hair are probably the only things reminding of the original idea. Trivia * Orie's ability is named after Thanatos, a demon that presides over death and is sometimes depicted as an angel and is the sibling of Eros. *Orie's last name "Ballardiae" comes from a bred flower hybrid species of Helleborus family, commonly known as "Pink Frost". It blooms in shaded places during winter and is said to have white buds that blooms as a light pink rose. **For some reason, the localized version has incorrectly translated her last name as "Valadier". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Licht Kreis Category:Female Category:Playable Characters Category:BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle